Chance
by Sakon and Ukon of the West
Summary: ....Even Sakon has to go through things,eventually. rated T for mature material
1. Physical

This is my first ANYTHING about Sakon.

I love Sakon in every way so this isn't a parody or anything like that.

I just had to write--......type this down.

Anyhoo,

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sakon and Tayuya were training in physical combat.  
She made a quick swipe for his face,but his hand blocked landed a blow with a hit from fell forward with a sneer.

"Ugh!  
You stinking rat!"

Ukon's brother phased back into his own,who had a big grin on his face.  
He had the upper hand now and he was enjoying it.  
Tayuya made a dash for him in the midst of his plotting thoughts.  
He was going to duck right away and use Tarenken from behind.

......_**BUT SUDDENLY.**_

There was a peculiar sensation in the lower half of his body.  
As if blood surged through his--!  
Indeed,he felt it lift,thick and hard.  
Ukon's eyes popped right open and blushed.

"Sakon,inside!"

Distracted by his own body,he made a mad leap past Tayuya,covering in between his hips.

It attracted Kidomaru's attention,who was sitting on the bench along with Jirobo.

"Hmm?  
What's wrong with him?  
It's not like him to duck out of battle like that....."


	2. Kidomaru's Suspicions

After many complicated tactics and toilet flushings,  
Sakon and Ukon clomped out of the bathroom,  
blushing with the same embarassed facial expression.  
In the corner of his eye,  
there was Kidomaru.

He gave out a loud yelp of surprize at the sudden sight of the six-armed man and jumped back.

"What's wrong with you?  
You're acting awfully suspecious today..."

"N-nothing,your face just scared the crap out of me!"

"Speaking of crap...."  
Kidomaru poked his head inside the narrow door opening.  
"You did something...."

"Of course I did something.  
I took a freakin' piss,now will you get off my back?!"

"No.  
You were in there for like,an hour!  
Something's not right with your body if you had to pee for that long!"

Sakon scoffed,still blushing brightly.  
"Coming from the guy with 6 arms and sleeps with a gi-hugic stuffed spider."

That set him off.  
"Hey!  
It's not stuffed,it's alive!"

Succeeded in changing the topic on his erection,Sakon smiled  
in his mind but kept a stern face.  
"Whatever..."

He walked out of the house,pushing past the screen door.  
When he opened his eyes,  
Kidomaru was there,  
hanging upside down from a spider web.

"WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME,YOU RETARDED SPIDER-MAN?!!!!!"

The answer came sweet and simple.

"NO.'


	3. Tampons Galore!

Kidomaru was catching up on his odd moment a few hours ago and  
Sakon was starting to worry.  
_Just calm down,Sakon....._

He plopped down on his favorite leather couch and sighed.  
Things.....were happening to him.

At the sound of footsteps,  
he opened his eyes.  
Tayuya was walking by non-chalantly,  
to the bathroom herself,actually.

But,now there was something about her that he just couldn't just get over.  
Both he and Ukon were now overly attracted to her and tried to get ahold of her anyway the siamese twins could.  
Once,Ukon even tackle her down to the floor,wearing nothing while trying to pull down Tayuya's pants!  
In front of Kimimaro-sama and Orochimaru-sama!  
He couldn't believe his eyes at first as he tried to pull his horny brother off of her but...  
The sight of Tayuya in her panties was just too much to resist.

In the end,he ended up with a sore face and a bad impression on Orochimaru-sama.

Now letting his hormones take over,  
he tiptoed silently behind Tayuya with a dirty intention.  
He slipped inside the bathroom right before the door closed behind him,his heart racing in anticipation.  
He hid under the sink and spied on her,a mischievious grin on his face.

Tayuya pulled down her shorts and sat down on the toilet.

Something caught Sakon's eye.

Her panties were speckled with blood and a pinkish string was hanging out of her  
"YA-HOO."  
She started to slowly pull on it until it loosened gradually and dislodged itself from her body.

He shuddered lustfully at the things he was going to do to her when he stood up.

.....Unfortunatly,it was loud enough for the pink-haired musician to hear.

"SAKON!  
I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU,YOU PERVERT!"

In an insane scramble to get out of the danger he was in,  
there were glasses breaking and curses flowing throughout the air.  
Finally,Sakon could reach the doorknob and fell out head-first.  
He looked back,screaming,got to his feet and sprinted out of the bathroom,terrified.

"SAKOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Tayuya came after him,flute in hand and ready to be used for homocide.

After the screaming two-some was out the house,  
Kidomaru came out of his hiding space and investgated.

The doorknob was bloodstained and ironicly,  
there was blood where Sakon fell on his hands on the shiny wood paneling.

Now fully getting the jist of the situation,  
Kidomaru gave a chuckle and headed out with the intention to ruin a certain twin's day.


	4. The Spider and the Fly

Sakon was in the living room,deep into a game of Shogi with his brother when Kidomaru popped up around a corner.

"Hey...  
Sakon,I gotta talk to ya 'bout somethin' real quick."

"Um,sure."  
He stood up from his stool and trotted over to Kidomaru.

Ukon sighed and looked down at the game board.  
His main piece was in checkmate.

"So,what's up?"

"I finally know why you've been acting all twitchy in the last few days."

Sakon grabbed Kidomaru by the ruff of his shirt.  
"REALLY?! WHAT?!"  
Suddenly,he snapped out of it and let go.  
"Oh,really?...."

( I'm sorry real quick comment.  
I've been practicing and plotting all of this on my ds so it might be a little sketchy)

A little confused,Kidomaru reverted back to his confronted stance.  
"Yeah..."  
A wide smile spread across his face.  
"You're going through puberty."

"WHAT?!!!!!"  
He shook his head in disbeilief.  
"No,that's impossible!  
I'm only 14,KIDO!  
FUCKING 14!"

"I'm 14,too,puberty gone and done with.  
I took it pretty easy.  
You,I don't know....."

"Yeah,that's because I don't want to end up all hairy!!!!!!!!!  
I've seen you in your underwear once!  
It looks like you're trying to smuggle Chewbacca in your pants!"

"Ok,it must've only looked like that be--  
I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!"  
He took a step closer to him.  
"So,you've been trying to make a move on Tayuya,I see....."

"Yeah....  
I can't help it though....  
There are these...urges....that both me and Ukon go through..."

"...Do those urges seem stronger than your own willpower sometimes...?"

"Yeah,but what're yo--"

Kidomaru forced his body onto Sakon's and locked their fingers together.  
He pushed their connected arm on the wall,preventing escape or movement.  
Afraid,Sakon let out a tiny whimper of fright and flinched.

Then...._**IT**__** HAPPENED.**_

Kidomaru pressed their lips together,hard.  
They felt hot and wet against Sakon's own.  
He fidgeted and shouted curses,but it seems that they went unheard as the amourous two  
continued.  
The six-armed assaulter curled back his lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth.  
Scared and confused,Sakon gave a muffled scream and kicked Kidomaru ...in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

That wasn't enough to make him stop,though.  
He winced and resumed.  
The silver-haired reared up his free hand to slap his,but....

"EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blood-curdling shriek was shocking enough to stop Kidomaru.  
They both looked to the direction of the scream.

It was Tayuya,covering her mouth with tiny tears in her eyes.

"No...  
Tayuya!"

She sped off,weeping silently.  
Sakon struggled out of his attacker's grasp and ran after her.  
Kidomaru licked his lips greedily and clomped behind the sprinting twin,  
now hungry for it,wanting more.


End file.
